fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Blast Off
The Rocket Launch, also known as Blast Off, is an Event that happened in Season 4 on June 30th that caused the appearance of the Crack. This was the First in-game event in the History of Battle Royale Lead-up The "Blast Off" event was foreshadowed for a while before it happened, Week 7 of Season 4 loading screen "The Visitor" showed off a new character, known as The Visitor. The Visitor was seen programming a Rocket in a later Loading Screen, this rocket was located at the Villain Lair outside of Snobby Shores. The Rocket was fulled by Hop Rocks which were being gathered from their Craters and being moved the Villain Lair by trucks. Launch The Launch happened on June 30th, 2018 at 10:30 AM PST and concluded after a couple of minutes. The Visitor was inside this rocket. The Rocket Launched into the sky at a slow rate, until the first booster broke off, the Booster fell to the ground and destroyed a couple of crops at what used to be Anarchy Acres pictured below in the Gallery. The Rocket then started to jet into the sky and eventually stopped, the rocket was now a glowing blue light. Then all of a sudden a ghostly voice could be heard, it mutters the words "Set Coordinates". The rocket was now starting to fall back to the Island, while strange noises were playing. The Rocket then launched back down towards the island and started to shoot 4 red beams with eventually merged into one giant beam pointed straight at Tilted Towers right before it hit, however, a Rift opened above tilted. A few seconds later the rift closed before another rift opened above Moisty Mire. The rocket then continued to rocket forwards as it passed over Lonely Lodge and Wailing Woods, it then swerved to the west passive over Risky Reels and flew over Loot Lake and past Tilted Towers, before it tore another Rift, this time outside Greasy Grove. Another rift was now forming, this time over Loot Lake. The rocket came out, facing towards the sky and then accelerated, and tore open a final rift in the Sky. This Rift, later to be known as the Crack in the Sky, and stayed there until mid-Season 5. Aftermath The Blast Off event would lead to a multitude of events until Season 6. Things from the Fortnite world started to disappear and appear, most famously, the Durrr Burger disappeared live, and appeared in a remote part of the California desert, only to be tagged with a graffiti by Drift, and then reappeared in Fortnite outside of Pleasant Park at the start of Season 5. On August 24th, 2018, The Crack finally closed and spawned Kevin The Cube on top of a hill near Paradise Palms. Which would lead up to Season 6 when Kevin took a dive into Loot Lake and made the Floating Island. Which would then explode after taking a trip around the island and putting us into the In-Between. It’s time to Blast Off again... In Season X, another Rocket is being made for “The End” event. Which caused everything to be gone as The Meteor crashed into the Zero Point and sucked everything in. The Rocket has been the basis for the first and last live events of Chapter 1. Gallery Drift_Real.png| Drift tagging the Durr Burger. Screenshot 1890.png| The Rocket Booster The Crack.png| The Crack Category:Events Category:Live Events